Noches Embrujadas
by Momoko Granger
Summary: ¡HI! Una nueva chica viene a Hogwarts, los chicos la aceptan ¿Harry y Draco Amigos? ¿Qué les está pasando a las chicas? ¿Voldemor Vuelve? ¿Un castillo a las afueras de Hogwarts? ¡¡Descubre todo esto aqui!! REVIEW PLEASE
1. Noches Embrujadas

**Noches Embrujadas**  
  
Bueno, fue el primero que se me vino a la cabeza, pero bueno, espero que os guste, ya que se trata de magia relacionada con Harry Potter.  
  
Introducción: Bueno, esta es otra versión de cómo Harry, Ron, Hermione, y su nueva amiga Momoko (de la serie de dibujitos, Ojamajo Doremi).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Algunos datos de Momoko:  
  
Nombre (Completo): Momoko Asuka  
  
Algo que destaca: Que sabe muchos idiomas.  
  
Le encanta: Leer  
  
Le gusta: Cocinar  
  
Color favorito el amarillo  
  
Vivió en Londres durante bastantes años.  
  
Yo voy a ser como si fuera Momoko en el fic :P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Era de noche, noche de Halloween, cuando los 4 chicos iban disfrazados asustando a los niños pequeños, Momoko iba de Bruja, Ron de fantasma, Harry de Brujo, y Hermione de mujer drácula. Puestos a decir la verdad, aquella noche el castillo parecía una cuidad fantasma. Desde las ventanas venía una pálida y lívida luz verde, el vestíbulo y la entrada, estaban adornados con calabazas, fantasmas, monstruos, etc. . .los niños iban disfrazados de monstruos, la luna estaba llena y había una espesa neblina por todo el castillo. Parecía que de repente algo iba a saltar de algún sitio.  
  
Hermione: ¿No os parece un poco tétrica esta nochecita?  
  
Momoko: Hermione, recuerda que es noche de Halloween, tendría que parecer esto una ciudad fantasma, ¿No creeis chicos?  
  
Pero en ese momento los dos estaban comiéndose todas las golosinas.  
  
Momoko: ¿Seréis burros?  
  
Hermione y Momoko los cogieron por el cuello y los levantaron para que dejaran de comer.  
  
Hermione: Dios,¿no tenéis otra cosa que hacer?  
  
Ron: No, ¿Por qué?  
  
Momoko: Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a asustar más por hay.  
  
Harry: Pero, ¿Podéis dejar de cogernos?  
  
Momoko y Hermione: Vale  
  
Ambas los soltaron  
  
Pero se alejaron demasiado del castillo, y entraron en algo, aunque no se veía bien lo que era, era algo parecido a un parque en mal estado y sin un alma. Hermione se acercó a algo parecido a una fuente.  
  
Hermione: Que raro ¿Dónde estará el botón para abrir la fuente?  
  
Momoko: (Con cara de horror) No estamos en ningún parque, y eso no es ninguna fuente, es una, es una, es una ¡LÁPIDA DE UNA TUMBA!  
  
Momoko dijo las últimas palabras casi con un grito, y Hermione pego un salto hacia atrás.  
  
Ron: Osea, que estamos en un cementerio, ¡OH,NO! En los cementerios hay. . . arañas!  
  
Los 4 hecharon a correr a toda pastilla, hasta que llegaron a un castillo, pero no era el castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
Ron: ¿A dónde leche hemos llegado?  
  
Momoko: Dios sabrá.  
  
Harry: EH, mirad chicos un cartel, pone: "Castillo de Artes Oscuras"  
  
Ron: Mmm. . . de que me suena a mi eso. . .  
  
Momoko: Seguramente de Durmstrang o de el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ron: ¡NO! Ese nombre no.  
  
Momoko: Vale, vale, tranquilito.  
  
Harry: ¡Ah! ¡Ah! (Poniendose la mano en la frente) Me duele! Mi cicatriz!  
  
Momoko: Hary, Harry, ¿Estas bien? (Se acerca a él)  
  
Harry: Me abrasa!  
  
Momoko: ¡Watquis!  
  
De repente de la varita de Momoko salió un enorme chorro de agua hacia la cicatriz, Harry quedó empapado, sin embargo el abrasamiento se le quitó y le dio las gracias a Momoko.  
  
Harry: Muchas gracias, aunque no me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de rociarme el agua por encima.  
  
Momoko: Anda, no le pongas pegas.  
  
Ron: Por cierto, ¿Os cuento un chiste sobre. . .?  
  
Hermione: ¡RON! Este no es el momento!  
  
Ron: Bueno, solo os iba a animar.  
  
Momoko: ¿Qué nos hace falta para animarnos? ¿Qué aparezca Aragog o Un Hombre Lobo por la puerta de ese castillo?  
  
De repente: ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!  
  
Ron: Jo, dicho y hecho.  
  
Momoko: Bueno, lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí cuando antes.  
  
Hermione: Es verdad antes de que nos coja la gran araña Aragog.  
  
Ron: ¡NO!  
  
Harry: Basta ya, volvamos a Hogwarts, ¿Alguien sabe hacia donde se orienta Hogwarts?  
  
Momoko: Hacia el norte.  
  
Harry: Bien, usaremos el hechizo "Oriéntame" para que nos señale el Norte e ir hacia Hogwarts.  
  
Momoko: (Pone su varita en la palma de la mano) Oriéntame!  
  
La varita dio muchas vueltas y al final señalo hacia el norte.  
  
Ron: Bien, solo hay que seguir hacia donde nos señala la varita.  
  
Hermione: Mira que eres vago. . .  
  
Ron: ¬¬ mira quien fue a hablar, la sabelotodo.  
  
Hermione: No empieces como Snape ¬¬ señor Weasley.  
  
Momoko y Harry: Jajajajjaja  
  
Ron y Hermione: ¿De que os estáis riendo? ¬¬  
  
Momoko y Harry: De nada, de nada ^.^'  
  
Ron y Hermione iban peleándose entre ellos dos todo el camino.  
  
Momoko: Jo con estos dos ¬¬  
  
Harry: Se llevaran así toda la vida. . .  
  
Después de andar un buen rato llegaron al castillo muy cansados. Hermione puso un pie en el primer peldaño y sintió un escalofrío y unas visiones en el comedor.  
  
Ron: ¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?  
  
Hermione: No nada, solo como si estuvieran celebrando algo en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Momoko: ¡Ostias! Es verdad, Hermione, tu no te preocupes, que eso se te pasa en anda, se lo que te está pasando, pero tranquila, ahora vamos corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, se celebra la ceremonia de Prefectos de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione: Pero ¿El que me está pasando?  
  
Momoko: En el Gran Comedor te lo cuento, ahora venga vamos!  
  
Los 4 fueron corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron todo estaba lleno y se escuchaba a Albus hablar.  
  
Albus: Bienvenidos, en esta noche de Halloween, lo podréis pasar muy bien, habrá actuaciones de cantantes, y podréis acostaros tarde, pero antes de todo eso, la elecciones de prefecto/a y sub-prefecto/a, bien, pues la señorita McGonagall me ha comentado que el/la sub-prefecto/a sea. . . . . . . . .: Hermione Granger!  
  
Hermione se quedó atónita y fue hacia los profesores para que le dieran la placa de Sub-Prefecta, detrás de ella se escuchaba la voz de Momoko diciéndole Enhorabuena, pero hay no acabó todo, todos aplaudían y los de Slytherin abucheaban.  
  
Albus: Y bien, el/la prefecto/a de Gryffindor será. . . . . . . . .: Momoko Asuka!  
  
A Momoko se le calló el tenedor y fue temblando hacia los profesores, todos la aplaudían y le daban la enhorabuena. Cuando Momoko llegó a la mesa de los profesores le pusieron su placa de Prefecta y se marchó a su sitio de nuevo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
¿Quieres saber lo que le está pasando a Hermione? ¿Qué pasará con Momoko y Hermione de prefectas? Si quieres saberlo no te pierdas el próximo capítulo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
_________________Review Please_________________ 


	2. Las Prefectas

Noches Embrujadas  
  
Hola, otro capítulo más de este siniestro Fic, aquí podremos saber lo que le está pasando a Hermione, o cosas sobre el castillo misterioso al lado del cementerio.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
2º Capítulo: Las Prefectas  
  
Después de salir elegidas como Prefectas y Sub.-Prefectas de Gryffindor, comieron mientras todos les daban la enhorabuena, aunque Hermione aún seguía esperando a que Momoko le dijera lo que le está ocurriendo.  
  
Hermione: Oye Momoko, Tu sabes lo que me está ocurriendo, ¿Verdad?  
  
Momoko: Sí, pero este no es un buen lugar para contártelo, cuando vallamos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, te lo contaré.  
  
Hermione: ¿Pero es Malo?  
  
Momoko: No, tú tranquila.  
  
Ron: ¿Habláis de mi?  
  
Hermione: No, cosas de chicas.  
  
Al terminar de comer, los 4 chicos se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. De repente. . .  
  
McGonagall: ¡Señoritas! Esperen. . .  
  
Momoko: ¡AH! Hola profesora.  
  
Hermione: Hola.  
  
McGonagall: Señoritas, tengo que comunicaros algo muy importante, al ser seleccionadas prefectas, ustedes dos tienen una sala aparte donde dormir.  
  
Momoko: ¿Una sala aparte?  
  
Hermione: Hemos visto los baños de los prefectos a parte, pero las salas. . .  
  
Momoko: No estarán muy lejos, ¿Verdad?  
  
McGonagall: Oh, no están muy lejos, está en la misma sala común detrás de un cuadro. Síganme.  
  
Los 5 fueron hacia la sala común. Cuando entraron se pusieron en un cuadro al lado de la chimenea.  
  
McGonagall: Dama de los unicornios. . .  
  
En el cuadro apareció una dama junto a un Unicornio blanco.  
  
Dama del cuadro: Bien, al fin a elegido a prefectos o prefectas.  
  
McGonagall: Así es, ¿Ve a estás dos señoritas? (Señalando a Momoko y a Hermione)  
  
Dama del cuadro: Sí, ¿Son las nuevas?  
  
McGonagall: Así es, quiero que solo le acceda la entrada a la sala común a ellas, y que si van acompañadas por el Señor Weasley y Potter, que también les deje paso.  
  
Dama del cuadro: Bien, muy bien ¿Contraseña?  
  
McGonagall: La contraseña es "Morgan Le Fay"  
  
El cuadro les dejó paso a la Profesora McGonagall, y a los 4 chicos.  
  
Los 4 chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
La sala común era una maravilla, había una nevera con toda clase de comidas, una pequeña biblioteca con un montón de libros, un pequeño gimnasio para avanzar la magia, una televisión que se podía ver, un sofá bastante cómodo, un baño muy lujoso, una cama de agua con mesitas de noche, y todo lo que una chica o un chico puede desear.  
  
Harry: ¡Una televisión!  
  
Ron: ¡Una nevera!  
  
Hermione: ¡Una Biblioteca!  
  
Momoko: ¡Un gimnasio para aumentar la magia!  
  
Los chicos se fueron a la sala de juegos a jugar.  
  
Momoko: Harry, Ron, que nos vamos arriba un momento a coger nuestro equipaje, ahora volvemos.  
  
Harry: Vale.  
  
Momoko y Hermione se fueron a coger las maletas y los animales, mientras que subían la escalera de caracol, Momoko le contó lo que le estaba pasando.  
  
Momoko: Mira Hermione, existen poderes que no pueden ser utilizados por varita, eso sucede alrededor de nuestra edad, o a nuestra edad, existen unos cuantos poderes: Telekinesis; capaz de mover seres, Congelación; capaz de congelar a las personas o a las cosas, Premonición; capaz de ver lo que va a pasar en el futuro, Levitar; capaz de levitarse una misma o las cosas, Proyección Astral; capaz de estar en dos sitios a la vez, Aceleración de las partículas; capaz de explotar algo, Orbitar; capaz de teletransportar cosas o a una misma y el poder de curar o reparar cosas. (Ya se que es sacado de Charmed, Embrujadas)  
  
Hermione: ¿Y todo esto sin utilizar varitas?  
  
Momoko: Sí.  
  
Hermione: Yo debo de tener la premonición, ¿No Crees?  
  
Momoko: Bueno, pues puede que sí.  
  
Hermione: ¿A ti no te ha venido ningún poder todavía, ¿verdad?  
  
Momoko: Que yo sepa no.  
  
Al recoger las cosas, se fueron hacia la sala común de las prefectas y entraron. Momoko dio un grito al ver que las chocolatinas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, y los chicos estaban viendo la televisión.  
  
Momoko: ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HABÉIS HECHO? (Y señalando hacia las chocolatinas, estas explotaron y se hicieron polvo.)  
  
Ron: ¡Oh, No! ¿Qué le has hecho a las pobres chocolatinas?  
  
Harry: ¿Cómo has hecho eso sin usar la varita?  
  
Momoko: No tengo la menor idea.  
  
Aunque Momoko, se dio cuenta que tenía el poder de la Aceleración de las partículas y les contó a los chicos lo que les estaba pasando a su edad.  
  
Ron: A mi me gustaría tener el de orbitar, para atraer todas las chocolatinas que me diesen la gana.  
  
Hermione: Es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida, ¿O que?  
  
Pero Ron no le hizo caso. Y siguió viendo la televisión.  
  
Momoko: (Con cara de sueño) Es demasiado tarde, ¿No creéis? Será mejor que cada uno se valla a su cama.  
  
Harry: Sí, venga Ron, vámonos.  
  
Pero Ron seguía viendo la televisión.  
  
Hermione: ¡RON!  
  
Ron: Eh. . . sí, sí, Buenas noches.  
  
Los dos salieron por el retrato, y Hermione y Momoko apagaron la televisión, y se acostaron en su cama.  
  
. . . . . . . Al día siguiente . . . . . . .  
  
Hermione y Momoko aún estaban dormidas, mientras que escuchaban a un montón de gente hablar y reirse, y cuando se levantaron, vieron a Ron viendo la tele a las 7:00 de la mañana.  
  
Hermione: ¡RON! QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ.  
  
Ron: Ver la tele, en mi cuarto no hay.  
  
Momoko: ¿Pero tienes idea de que hora es?  
  
Ron: Sí, las 7:00 de la mañana, pero como es sábado y no tenemos clase. . . pues me puedo quedar aquí.  
  
Momoko: Será posible. . . voy a ir al baño.  
  
Hermione: Yo voy a preparar el desayuno.  
  
Pero al entrar al baño. . . ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Momoko cerró corriendo la puerta, alguien había hay dentro. . .  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PODRÍAS HABERME AVISADO DE QUE HARRY ESTABA DENTRO!.  
  
Ron: JAJAJAJAJAJA, Creía que te ibas a quedar mirando en vez de salir como una loca chillando.  
  
Momoko: No me hace ninguna gracia!  
  
Harry: Es que no puede uno hacer sus necesidades tranquilamente!  
  
Momoko: Lo siento Harry, fue culpa de Ron, no me avisó.  
  
Ron: Jejejejejejejeje.  
  
Momoko: Y ahora a ver si puedo entrar, y me dejáis tranquila, porque menuda mañanita.  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo la tele mientras Hermione terminaba de preparar el desayuno.  
  
Momoko: (Dentro del baño cogió una toalla y se la lió al cuerpo) ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hermione: ¿Momoko? ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¡¡Una-una-una-ser-ser-piente!!!!! Socorro!! Ayuda!!! Mi varita!!! Mi Varita!!!  
  
Harry cogió de repente su varita y entró al cuarto de baño.  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¡¡Dame la varita y sal fuera sin mirarme!!!  
  
Harry hizo, tal y como le ordenó.  
  
Momoko: Petrificus Totalus!  
  
De repente la serpiente se quedo inmóvil y Momoko se vistió y salió con los pelos mojados.  
  
Momoko: Uff. . . ¿Qué diablos hacía allí una serpiente?  
  
Hermione: No sé, pero hablaré con McGonagall.  
  
Momoko: Por cierto Harry, gracias, aunque es mejor no haber entrado, no me gusta que entren mientras me estoy duchando. ¬¬  
  
Ron: Jijijijijiji.  
  
Momoko: ¿Es que lo único que vas a hacer es reírte de lo que me pasa?  
  
Ron: Sí.  
  
Momoko se abalanzó sobre Ron dispuesta a pegarle, pero Hermione separó a Momoko de Ron para que no hubiera sangre.  
  
Momoko: ¡Ron! La próxima vez que te pille te la vas a ganar!!!  
  
Ron estaba un poco, o bastante asustado.  
  
Harry: Ya, Momoko tranquilízate!  
  
Momoko: No me puedo tranquilizar!!  
  
Momoko seguía dispuesta a pegarle un tortazo a Ron, pero Hermione siempre la estaba vigilando para que no se escapara, y pudieran castigarla.  
  
Bajaron al Gran Comedor, y a Ron se le empezó a poner un ojo morado, Momoko y Ron no se hablaron en todo el trayecto hasta el vestíbulo.  
  
Harry: ¡Uau! Cualquiera se mete con ella. . .  
  
Hermione: Y que lo digas. . .  
  
Momoko: ¿Decíais algo? (En tono malhumorado)  
  
Harry: No, que va ^.^'  
  
Momoko aún siguió enfadada con cualquier alumno o alumna que le decía algo.  
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Momoko se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Ron, y Ron lo más lejos que pudo de Momoko.  
  
*************************FIN DEL CHAP***************************  
  
Espero que os halla gustado.  
  
Bueno, siento que para algunos sea un Poco corto, y . . .  
  
ReViEw PlEaSe  
  
***********************Hasta el Próximo Chap*********************** 


	3. Malfoy en Gryffindor

Noches Embrujadas  
  
Holaaaaa, mmm. . . no se me ocurre nada que contaros, bueno Review Please y que no os distraigo más.  
  
********************* 3º Capitulo: Malfoy en Gryffindor *******************  
  
Después de haber desayunado, fueron a los terrenos del castillo a visitar a Hagrid.  
  
Toc, toc, toc, pegaron a la puerta.  
  
Hagrid: ¡Hola! Me alegro de veros, pasad, pasad. . .  
  
Momoko intentó pasar la primera, pero Ron también lo intento a la misma vez, los dos se quedaron atascados  
  
Momoko: ¡AY! Ron sal ya!!!!!  
  
Al decir esto y mover las manos hacia Ron, este se quedo paralizado y Momoko pudo pasar pero. . . ¿Cómo hizo esto? Al pasar se quedaron todos perplejos y Momoko se quedó mirando lo que había hecho con la boca abierta, a los 5 segundos Ron pudo moverse.  
  
Ron: ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué me miráis todos?  
  
Momoko descendió la mirada hacia sus manos y examinándolas, miró hacia la galleta que tenía Hermione en las manos, señaló hacia ella y la galleta explotó.  
  
De repente entró Ginny dando un portazo  
  
Ginny: ¡RON! ¡RON! He hecho algo imposible con mis pies en un impulso bajando las escaleras. . .  
  
Momoko: Oh, Oh. . .  
  
Ginny: ¿Qué pasa Momoko?  
  
Momoko: Mmm. . . Vamos a la sala común de los prefectos "Sin Chicos" (Mirando a Harry y Ron) para que te cuente lo que te pasa. . .  
  
Harry: Bueno, no importa, nos quedaremos con Hagrid  
  
Momoko: ¿Vienes Hermione?  
  
Hermione: Sí, voy. . .  
  
Momoko, Ginny y Hermione salieron hacia el castillo.  
  
Ron: ¿Me queréis explicar lo que pasó?  
  
Harry: Pues bueno. . . al parecer Momoko te paralizó por unos momentos.  
  
Hagrid: Pero espero que no sea nada malo lo que les está ocurriendo a las chicas. . .  
  
Harry: No, por suerte, no, es algo que les ocurre a esta edad, según ellas nos contaron. . .  
  
Hagrid: Ah (Aunque no se enteraba de mucho)  
  
Al final Harry y Ron se fueron hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
** Mientras en la habitación de prefectas. . . **  
  
Momoko y Hermione ya le habían contado lo que le sucede a su edad.  
  
Ginny: Ah, ¿entonces que vosotras también tenéis de poderes?  
  
Momoko: A sí es, por ejemplo. . .  
  
Momoko apuntó hacia una lata de refresco, con las manos y esta explotó.  
  
Ginny: Uau. . . ojalá pudiera hacer explotar a Snape. . .  
  
Hermione: Jajajajajajajaja  
  
Momoko: O. . . por ejemplo. . .  
  
Momoko apuntó hacia la tele y esta se paró.  
  
Momoko: Enséñanos tu poder. . .  
  
Ginny: Bien, a ver si me sale. . .  
  
Ginny saltó hacia arriba y se elevó casi tocando el techo unos cuantos segundos.  
  
Momoko: Bien, me gusta ese poder. . .  
  
Las chicas se quedaron charlando y charlando. . .  
  
** Mientras que en el Campo de Quidditch. . . **  
  
Ron: Oye Harry. . . ¿Cómo lo haces?  
  
Harry: ¿Cómo hago el que?  
  
Ron: Pues lo que ya sabes. . .  
  
Harry: ¿El qué sé? (Sintiéndose tonto)  
  
Ron: Pues eso, ya lo sabes  
  
Harry ¿¿¿¿¿¿El qué??????? (Sintiéndose más tonto aún)  
  
Ron: Jo. . . pues en como ligas con las chicas!!  
  
Harry: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE COMO QUE?????????  
  
Harry se puso la mano en la boca ya que el grito había asustado hasta a las aves del Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Ron: Pues ¿No lo ves? No has visto que le gustas a Momoko.  
  
Harry: ¿Qué le gusto a quien?  
  
Ron: Jo, macho, estas anortao perdio, ¿no has visto como te mira, como te ayuda, etc. . . ??  
  
Harry: Bueno. . . (Tenía que reconocerlo, Ron tenía razón)  
  
Ron: Y que no falte como tú le miras. . . eh??  
  
Harry: ¿De que porras estas hablando? (Aunque Ron tenía razón, le gustaba un poco Momoko, pero no era para como se ponía Ron)  
  
Ron: Tú lo sabes Harry. . .  
  
Harry: Ejem. . . y no olvidemos como te portas con Hermione (Intentando que a Ron también le salpicara la vergüenza)  
  
Ron: No es tu problema (Enrojeciéndose)  
  
Harry: Pues tampoco el tuyo meterte en mis problemas.  
  
Ron: ¿Volvemos la sala de tu amor?  
  
Harry: Ron, por favor no empieces ¬¬  
  
Ron: Jejejejejeje  
  
Harry: ¿Y por que no vamos a la sala de "Tu Amor" y mi amiga?  
  
Ron: Y dale. . .  
  
Harry: Y dale tú . . .  
  
Ron: No tu. . .  
  
Harry: No tu . . .  
  
Y así se tiraron mientras llegaban al castillo.  
  
** En la sala de las prefectas. . . **  
  
Ginny: Oye Hermione ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano? Si quieres te consigo una cita. . .  
  
Hermione: (Que no la dejó acabar) Para el carro Ginny. . . ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta tu hermano?  
  
Ginny miró con una cara de inocencia a Momoko que estaba viendo la televisión y se volvió hacia ellas.  
  
Momoko: (Inocentemente) Yo no le he dicho nada. . .  
  
Hermione: ¿Pero que os pasa a las dos?  
  
Momoko: Nada, solo queremos ver a una pareja feliz  
  
Ginny: Si, jejejeje  
  
Hermione: (Intentando que no se metan con ella) Pues no digamos como Ginny mira a Malfoy o como Momoko se porta con Harry. . .  
  
Momoko en ese momento estaba leyendo un cómic de "Martin Miggs el Muggle Loco", y levantó la cabeza de repente cuando oyó su nombre. Ginny se quedó atónita. Y las tres se enrojecieron. Se pusieron a ver la televisión.  
  
** De camino al castillo. . . **  
  
Harry: No tu. . .  
  
Ron se cayó porque vio a Malfoy apoyado en la escalera mirándolos.  
  
Malfoy: Hola Potter, Hola Weasley  
  
Harry y Ron: Ho-Hola.  
  
Malfoy: ¿Qué pasa no os puedo saludar?  
  
Ron se quedó atónito en la escalera, ya que vio en la túnica de Malfoy un escudo de Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy: Bueno. . . se que es muy duro, pero Dumbledore me dijo que por una razón secreta debería de estar en Gryffindor, y me dijo que vosotros sois mis nuevos compañeros. . .  
  
Ron: ¿Cómo dices Draco? (Sin creérselo)  
  
Harry: No comprendo. . . ¿Ahora después de pelearnos mil veces tenemos que ser amigos?  
  
Malfoy: Parece que sí.  
  
Harry: No será una de tus bromas?  
  
Malfoy: No, que va!  
  
Harry: Bueno, síguenos hasta la sala común, allí no lo cuentas. . .  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común, y se vieron, los 6 se enrojecieron, ya que para ellos estaba su amor delante y como ya lo sabían. . .  
  
Momoko: ¿Qué hace aquí Draco?  
  
Harry: No sabemos por qué, pero Dumbledore lo ha enviado a Gryffindor por una circunstancia secreta.  
  
Momoko: ¡OH!  
  
Ginny se puso contenta por dentro y Hermione le dio un empujoncito como diciendo "Mira quien está ahí".  
  
**************************Fin del capítulo 3******************************  
  
¿Qué aventuras vivirán la próxima vez? ¿Qué pasará con Malfoy en Gryffindor? ¿Se confesarán sus sentimientos?  
  
**********************ReViEw PlEaSe************************** 


End file.
